Sandbox
Political Positions The Monarchy I would support the abolishment of the Monarchy of Canada, which includes the Governor General of Canada. I would turn Canadian government into a semi-parliamentary republic system, which puts the Prime Minister of Canada as the head of both government and state. Social Issues I support Same-sex marriage and adoption rights for same-sex couples. I'm divided on abortion, but opposes abortion legislation. He supports a federal ban on gay conversion therapy for minors. Economic policy I'm a fiscal conservative, supports tax reductions at all three levels of government. I also believes in auditing government spending and running an efficient and cost effective government. As well as reducing the size and cost of government and having less government intervention and small government. I oppose deficit spending and the accumulation of debt by governments. I Would favor balancing the budget. I also support privatization of most of the CBC and turning into something like PBS. I also would abolish the Ontario Human Rights Commission. I would eliminate the federally imposed carbon tax but allowing provinces and territories to create one and eliminating the Cap and Trade system. I also would reduce taxes on middle class incomers, gas price, minimum wage incomers. I also favor free markets which would include eliminating Supply management and corporate welfare. I would privatize parts of the Canada Postal Service. I would privatize the LCBO and use it to fund a Phamacare plan. Healthcare I supports a universal single payer publicly funded healthcare system as a provincial responsibility and believes that funding should be increased. Education I'm opposed the 1998-2015 elementary school curriculum and wants to create new Sex-Ed curriculum that does not teach children about gender identity and non-binary genders, which has already been done. I would require public universities and colleges to develop free-speech policies that meet his expectations and stated that universities and colleges that do not comply will not be funded, which has already been done. I support revising the Education curriculum and abolish EQAO for grade 3 and 6. I also support restoring Grade 13. I also support abolishing school boards and increasing the autonomy of principals and the Ministry of Education. I support the abolishment of Middle Schools and merging them with Elementary Schools by adding Grade 6-8 to Elementary School. I would remove cap sizes on school classrooms. Immigration He would increase border security and protection of the US-Canada border. Introduce more screening and tighter immigration measures and reduce it. As well as move the fake current asylum seekers in the country to Northern Canada. As well as Increase the funding for border security. He apposed the Global Compact for Migration. He would close all loopholes in immigration and would work for a tight and focus on more economic immigration. I would adopt more of the Coalition Avenir Québec's Immigration and citizenship policies implementing it for all of Canada. Citizenship He would end citizenship birth right unless at least one parent is a citizen or permanent resident. Firearms policy Firearm laws should focus on targeting criminals, rather than licensed law-abiding firearm owners. He opposes a long-gun registry, opposes a proposed ban on handgun ownership and has pledged to repeal the new regulations in the Liberal government's Bill C-71. He would propose to introduce legislation that classifies firearms to Parliament of Canada, instead of giving the authority to cabinet or the RCMP. Foreign policy He would slash the Foreign budget but increase military funding. He supports dissolving the United Nations as it is "Just the US taking advantage of countries and imposing whatever they want and globalist leaders imposing whatever they want". He also would pull out of the UN Global Compact and Climate Change Accords. He would support sending peacekeepers to Ukraine to Russia border believing that "The defense of Ukraine's sovereignty and territorial integrity should be a priority for Canada's government on the international stage. Canada should ban the import of oil from Saudi Arabia due to human rights and environmental concerns. He also will recognize Jerusalem as Israel's capital. He would favor free trade with the United States of America with NAFTA. He would support Brexit and the decision in the 2016 referendum. Senate Policy He supports either the abolishment or elected reform of the Senate of Canada, which requires a constitutional amendment. Deregulation He supports good deregulation of businesses, as well as not increasing minimum wage hike to $15 and freezing it to $14. Environment He believes climate change is real. He would Implement more programs to help homeowners with green retrofits to save energy. Set a date to phase out internal combustion engines to reduce greenhouse gas emissions. Drug policy He supports the legalization of Marijuana and drugs in Canada, would leave taxation, regulation and distribution up to provinces and territories. The Constitution He would be open to amending the constitution, that would have parts of the Meech Lake Accords and Charlottetown Accord that previously failed under former Prime Minister Brain Mulroney. It would also replace the parts that were vandalized. It was also make several amendments to Canadian Charter of Rights and Freedoms. This as well would reform the Senate of Canada or abolish it if elected reform could not be done. This would also give more influence and control to provinces and territories for Immigration, to give into Quebec. Reforming the Supreme Court of Canada, so it consists of 14 Justices. 13, would be made up of each province and territory and appointed by the Premier of the province or territory. The 14th one, would be the Head Justice, appointed by the Prime Minister of Canada. This would guarantee a representation of each province and territory in it.